Sound Tribesman
The Sound Tribesman can modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down external sounds. Can enlarge sounds to generate sonic blasts (similar to Sonic Scream). Can affect music as well as produce it. Limitations The Sound Tribesman can be defeated if he is locked in a soundproof cage, therefore nullifying his/her sound manipulating abilities. Applications *Sonic Scream *Flight *Mimic any sound. (like a person's voice) *Produce hypnotic music. *Send messages by sending a spoken word to a specific place. *Enhanced hearing. *Force-Field Generation *Echolocation *Know if a person is lying by listening to the sound of their heart beat. *Travel at the speed of sound by riding sound waves. *Generate earthquakes by producing a sonic vibration on the ground. *Throw sounds far-off *Hear conversations or noises from far off *Affecting someone's equilibrium using sound. *Hypnosis *Hearing and equilibrium are protected from the effects of sound. *Negate sound wave movement within one’s proximity. *Change the volume of sound. Some can perform: *"Hostile Scream": to generate vocal sounds that cause agonizing migraines. Can render complete deafness or unconsciousness, and even cause minor to severe brain damage *“''Multiple Voices''”: to generate overlapping vocalizations *could not. *'Audiokinesis': ability to create various sonic effects through the combined action of her vocal cords and limited psionic powers which can only be used in conjunction with the sounds she produces. *''Sonic Scream: The Sound Tribesman can cause her vocal cords to vibrate over a wide range of sonic frequencies and produce a volume of sound ranging up to at least 140 decibels. The Sound Tribesman has thus the ability to shatter solid objects with a sonic scream *Flight: The Sound Tribesman can use the sonic vibrations of her scream as a carrier wave. *Sonic Lance: By focusing her sonic vibrations while screaming into an intense beam. This is used as a sort of "battering ram" that can stun or even destroy most solid objects. *Sonar: can use her sonic powers as a form of sonar. By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wavefront of the note, she can evaluate her surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. *Sonic Null Field: can project a field of silence in a area making no sound reach outside the area or no sound outside the area in. *Sonic Amplification: can amplify sound carrier waves allowing her to hear conversations or noises from far off. *Sonic Shield: can tighten sound waves around herself or others near her, making a barrier against outside attack. *Vocal Disorientation: ability to change someone’s balance, by affecting their equilibrium using her sonic scream. *Vocal Trance: ability to subtly influence peoples subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of her voice using sonics, the effects tend towards blatant hypnosis *Vocal Unconsciousness: ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious. *Siren's Song: ability to influence human beings with a certain pitch of her voice, causing them to fall in love with her without regard to gender or sexual orientation. *Sound Immunity: The Sound Tribesman's hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by the effects of her scream and similar abilities. *'Vertigo': by affecting the sensor organs in the inner ear that control balance to cause sudden vertigo *'Superhuman Vocal Stamina''': Her vocal cords are tremendously strong, so that she can produce sonic effects through screaming constantly for hours at a time without noticeably tiring or injuring her vocal apparatus. The Sound Tribesman’s vocal cords and the interiors of her throat and mouth are also superhumanly tough, so that the intense pressures and constrictions that she produces do not cause her any injury